Of Rain and Teardrops
by LouisaENvogue
Summary: It is hard to separate the freezing raindrops and warm salty tears altogether they are meant to be mixed. Yet, they are two entirely different things.


-

-

-

Of Rain and Teardrops

Summary

"It is hard to separate the freezing raindrops and warm salty tears altogether; they are meant to be mixed. Yet, they are two entirely different things."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**H**ow bitter did the rain fall? Cold as ice, hot as living hell. Feelings were excruciatingly exposed, like salt on a bleeding wound. It is hard to separate the freezing raindrops and warm salty tears altogether; they are meant to be mixed. Yet, they are two entirely different things. Her heart fell heavily upon her bleeding heart, watching them making off towards the entrance into Hogsmeade. A tear fell on the fresh cut, the pain – unbearable. It lasted for a few moments before she felt herself, her soul, slipping away into nothingness. The wound was but a line of crimson liquid. Soon, it was washed away by the torrents of raindrops; the pain pieced her again. It wasn't the cut but her heart, crying for help unheard.

Soft as the grass can be, the only feeling she can feel was eternal cold that stung her fingertips. And a gentle murmur that became louder.

"_Weasley. . ._" the smooth calling of her name was the next very thing she succeeded in recalling, wavering weakly in the gushes of bitter wind. Her tears froze in motion. There, behind her, was a Slytherin. Not any other Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy.

"Go away." She couldn't stand the sight of him, for he was nearly a splitting image of his father; Ginny didn't want to relive a particular dark past a second time. "You're _not_ welcome here, Malfoy."

Her ears perked up awaiting the returning remark. But none came, only a stifled laughter. That was the last straw, Ginny groped around for the blade but it appeared right before her eyes held by someone else's hand and not hers. She looked up, patience wearing thin. "Give it back. To me…_now_."

Pretence or not, his eyes wasn't on her but on the blade itself, reflecting of what was left of the sunlight through the gloomy grey clouds above. His stare on the blade was so intense; Ginny could have sworn that its power might be enough to break it. Draco fiddled it with his fingers with much amusement that his smirk curled naturally into a small smile, another mystery Ginny never figured out.

An unexplained force that set them silent and too feeble to move any parts of their bodies. Under the rain they waited. Raindrop after raindrop, their hair was soaked to the roots and the dried bloodstains on the blade had vanished away. The feelings of desolation lay tightly on them. Neither admitted. Finally much time gone through waiting, Draco shot up and shouted words that Ginny couldn't decipher. The rain and wind must have swallowed them. His breath was fairly heavy each breath he took; he shouted with much energy.

"Stop acting nuts – what are _you_ doing?"

Draco had slit his wrist. Fresh blood rolled off his skin onto the grass in tiny droplets. His face was paled with determination, burning more fiercely than ever. His arm muscles, noticeably, were flexed. Draco was putting himself in mortal peril if he was forcing his blood to run dry from this deep wound. He lifted the blade into the air. It fell straight at his targeted spot. Less than an inch away, a force around his wrist drove his hand backwards.

"Stop, stop, stop! That's my blade, thank you very much."

Those cold grey eyes narrowed into slits immediately. "Here," he placed the blade gently on her proffered palm.

He stood firmly, facing the lake. Ginny supposed Draco didn't want to return to the castle yet, but that was purely his business and it was hers if she wanted to avoid falling ill. Lifting her robes slightly above the ground, Ginny tiptoed away. She had only crossed several feet when her name was being called again.

"Weasley."

Ginny replied without turning around, "Malfoy."

A second stifled laughter. "The blade, you've taken mine. I've yours."

"Oh?" She pulled it out almost instantly. "Did I?" She scrutinized the blade and found engraved initials D.M. at the end of it. A symbol of a Serpent-Dragon was carved in detail on the underside with the French words _toujours-pur _just below it, spluttered with pearls of raindrops.

"Can I have it back?" Draco asked, offering hers in return.

Ginny tilted her head sideways and pursed her lips securely together.

"Okay, besides I am not stupid enough to keep it."

Into his pocket, the blade went. Draco patted it with unwholesome pleasure. Ginny seriously thought he was sick in the mind at that point of time. She winced mentally. Apparently she wanted to do was to slip away from Draco, a mentally unsound Slytherin, also the heir of the Weasleys' most hated rival. But it wasn't the case, as it seems. The rain was certainly dampening the situation for Ginny.

"What's with it?" Draco came, sliding his fingers through his drenched hair. _Plitter, platter, plitter. . . _A heavy storm was at hand, and within a fraction of the speed of light, the whole place was pouring. Ginny was ready to turn to leave without a second glance.

"I am a _forced_ child. I wish I can someday be – "

His head was bowed, eyes downcast but he had his smirk plastered on his face. The sentence was left hanging, and Ginny never knew what came after that. Draco kept silent. Amidst the pounding rain and rumblings of thunder, the spilling of tears didn't matter; it was never easy telling raindrops and tears apart. The rain kept the tears in check.

"Sorry." That was exactly what her heart felt.

The deep grey irises of Draco flicked in her direction, droplets of water rolled from his eyes.

The next second however his face twitched convulsively then he was sneering.

"Keep your sympathy, I don't need it – you mudblood-loving Weasley."

**- The End - **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer

Nothing here belongs to me but to their rightful owner, JK Rowling, except the looping plot holes. They're mine.

-

-

Author's Note

Ah, something I've found under the depths of uncleared junk in my computer, it's quite an old fic. A missing scene in OotP when Harry and Cho went to Hogwarts. It's a little off but I guess it would be okay to post. Doesn't matter, just enjoy this. I welcome all forms of opinions (constructive criticisms, flames et cetera).

Thank you for reading.

Do leave a review!

fedilia


End file.
